Bleed It Out
by They Call Me Alpha
Summary: This is a story that i wrote in my freshman year of high school. It's in it's original form as a dedication to how much of a stronger writer I've become. This is a Jasper/OC fanfic. I hope you read and enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Bleed it out", they would say, "You know you want to", too. She might have once. But what would you do if you couldn't "bleed it out"? What would you do if you couldn't bleed without the scent of you own blood intoxicating your senses? Her name was Sarah Jordyn Bishop. She was eighteen-years-old and a senior at Forks High School in Washington State. The year was 2012. Sarah would have already completed both high school and college twenty times, each. Well she would have, that is if she hadn't been asleep for over one hundred years. "How" you ask, "is this possible?" It's simple really. Sarah Jordyn Bishop is a vampire.

On January 21, 1790 Sarah Jordyn Bishop was born at midnight along with her two brothers Mark Jeffery Bishop and John Martin Bishop, in London, England. Unfortunately, directly after giving birth to her beautiful triplets, Mrs. Jenifer Bishop died.


	2. Sixteen Years Later

**Sixteen Years Later**

Sarah, Mark, and John were now in Kensington High School in England. Unlike the normal siblings at their school, the Bishop triplets had almost every one of their classes together. And on this particular day, it was a good thing. A very, very good thing. The bell for last period rang and the triplets found themselves walking to their honor science class, on the fourth floor of the school. You see, growing up without a mother took the hardest toll on Sarah. She felt as if it was her fault that their mother died, being the last-born and all. By the time Sarah was twelve, she had written multiple suicide notes and by fourteen she was a fully-fledged cutter. Now getting back to the story, the triplets were the first ones to get to class. Today was a normal day in Kensington. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and, for once, the large screenless window in the classroom was unlocked and wide open. Mark and John sat down and started to talk about campaign slogans to get john re-elected for school president, again. Sarah walked over to the window. She silently poked her head out to look at the drop. She quickly turned around to make sure that Mark and John were still the only ones in the room, and they weren't paying any attention to her. Sarah quietly started to climb out the window. Just then, when Sarah was halfway out, the teacher walked in. "Sarah!" she screamed in horror. Mark and John jumped up and ran for the window. While all of this was going on, Sarah had climbed all the way out the window. She was now hanging on by her hands, when she heard the teacher scream. Immediately, she let go. But, before she could even begin her life-ending fall, John grabbed her forearm, while Mark grabbed his feet. Sarah struggled to free her arm from her brother's death grip. With all of this struggling from Sarah, and the fact that John was hanging halfway out the window, Mark lost his footing. Sending the Bishop triplets tumbling out the window towards there three-story fall.


	3. note

Author's Note:

Hey I know I haven't uploaded in a while, and I just want to take a moment to say how sorry I am. I've been meaning to update for sometime now, but I got caught up with applying to college, dealing with my mom going back to work full time, and the end of bowling season. Now, I know that's not really an excuse. But believe me when I say how truly sorry I am about the delay and I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers, you are who I write for. Anyway, I also wanted to let you know that all my hard work has paid off and I have been accepted into my dream school! So now that that's done and over with, I have that much more time to concentrate on my stories! Now, the following is story specific information:

Naval Mutations: Should I pair Alex with Palmer? Please PM me with a response.

Generation Regenerate: I'm suffering from minor writers block… please bear with me and I should be up and writing again soon.

Legend of the Guardian: I WILL GET CHAPTER ONE UP SOON! I PROMISE!

Bleed It Out: This should turn into my fastest written fanfic, cause the chapters are so short, but please bear with me while I type them in my free time.

Noble Wolf, Meet Lowly Dog: Again, I WILL GET CHAPTER ONE UP SOON! I PROMISE!

On another note, could all of my loyal readers please do me the favor of taking the poll on my profile page to help me find out which story I should concentrate most of my time on? Thank you!


	4. Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

It was a bright, sunny day for everyone in Kensington, except for the Bishop triplets. After Sarah, Mark, and John "fell" out their school window two years ago, they were rushed to the hospital as fast as the ambulances could go. But, by the time they got their, it was too late. When the doctors finally got a chance to examine the Bishops, they had already slipped into comas.

It was on the dawn of January 21, 1808. The Bishop's dad, Charley, invited a family friend down to the hospital to with the sleeping triplets a happy eighteenth birthday. Charley Bishop's best friend was no other then the infamous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. On the way over to the hospital, Charley explained that Sarah's condition was rapidly deteriorating, and that she would probably be pronounced dead within the week. Charley then proceeded to ask Carlisle if he could 'turn' Sarah. Carlisle, feeling sorry for his friend, asked Charley if he would rather Sarah be turned instead of actually dying. Charley agreed, but told his friend that he would rather visit with Mark and John instead of having to watching the horrifying sight. In return, Carlisle extended Charley's visiting hours so he could spend as much time with Sarah as possible.

Once they got into the hospital, Charley parked his car and prepared to see his daughter for the last time, in human form.

Soon it was time for Charley to leave. As Charley left, Carlisle came in and walked towards the heart monitor. The pulse was there, but faint. He, then, stepped away from the monitor in order to shut both the door and window. Dr Cullen walked over to Sarah's bed in the center of the room. Just before he bit her, his teeth grazing the surface of her skin, her eyes opened. But it was too late.

Carlisle's teeth penetrated Sarah's soft flesh, sending the venom pulsing through her veins. A loud, blood-curdling scream erupted from Sarah's mouth. Carlisle ripped his teeth from Sarah's neck, surprised at the high-pitched noise that came from his supposedly comatose patient.

The first thing that Sarah noticed about the man standing against the wall was that his gleaming white teeth were drenched in blood, her blood. She clamped her hand over the icy-hot wound on her neck. She, then, took her trembling hand away from the laceration and stared, horrified, at it. She looked up at Carlisle, who was now inching towards her, with fear shown plain as day on her face. He took another step towards her. Sarah jumped out of bed, tearing the tubes and wires from her skin, and bolted out the door. 'Help,' she wanted to scream, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out, not a sound.

The burning in her neck became unbearably painful, then, just before she lost her blackening vision completely, she felt the fiery pain attack the rest of her body as if getting hit by an on coming train, full speed.


	5. 72 Hours Later

**72 Hours Later**

Sarah woke up in a hospital bed, having no idea where she was. As she looked around the room, she realized that she was in an office. 'Why would a hospital bed be in an office?' she wondered, confusion, clear in her mind. A quiet laugh was heard from behind her. She jumped out of the bed and came face to face with the man who had apparently read her mind. Before she had time to wonder if mind reading was actually possible, an icy-hot fire attacked her throat.

Before the man could do anything to stop her, Sarah dove out the open window behind him.

As soon as she touched the ground, she took off. 'This is the fastest I've ever run before,' she thought, 'in fact, it's as if all of my abilities and senses are heightened as well.' Sarah continued running until she found herself at the base of a tree with otherworldly carving etched into it. She ran her fingertips along the bark until she felt a surge of power come from within the tree, then, time stopped. She looked cautiously around the frozen space. Suddenly, out of the shadows, emerged a huge white wolf, with blood red markings on her forehead. "Hello, Sarah," said the she-wolf, "my name is Angel." Sarah just stood there, utterly speechless, as Angel began transforming into a human. She wore glistening white robes and a gleaming silver tiara. Her long white-blond hair with blood red tips blew freely around her, even though there was no breeze, nor wind. "I am your guardian, Sarah. I was sent here by your ancestors to protect and watch over you. I have been doing this all your life. But, by being turned, you have unlocked the great prophecy. Sarah, you are both vampire ad wolf. Blood runs through your veins although your heart does not beat. You have the ability to control the elements and have the possibility of being used as the ultimate weapon. But, Sarah, the question for you is: what path will you choose? Destruction or construction? Heaven or hell? Good or evil?" With those final words, Angel began to glow a blinding white light as the winds picked up and time started once more.

Sarah started running again. Somehow, she felt as if she knew both everything ad nothing at the same time. She jumped high into a tree, than realized that she was being pursued. She climbed even higher before daring to look down at her pursuers. There were two, a thin blond male with wild, unkempt hair, and another male, a very muscular one with an enormous grin plastered to his face. The blond looked up and stared into her eyes with his gorgeous golden ones. Sarah was so caught up in the gaze that she didn't notice the near-silent footsteps of someone approaching her. The blond smirked and someone grabbed her from behind. "Gotcha," the blond whispered in her ear seconds later. The blond then proceeded to pick her up and throw her over her shoulder.

Soon, the blond and Sarah had arrived in a small dark room, where he put her down gently on the hardwood floor. "Hello, Sarah, my name's Jasper," the blond said in a handsome southern drawl. 'She is really beautiful, however, I don't understand why I cannot feel her emotions.' Sarah became very confused as to where the voice had come from. She knew it was Jasper's voice, but he hadn't opened his mouth to say anything. 'I wonder why she keeps looking at me so confusedly.' 'Mind reading,' she thought. "I can read people's minds," she blurted out. She threw her hands up in the air in pure joy. But, what she expected least came next. Venom coated ice shards materialized in front of her open hands and flew up towards the ceiling. Within seconds, there were six other vampires in the room with her and Jasper, all curious as to what had just happened. From the ceiling, seeped the delectable scent that caused the icy-hot flame to attack her throat once more. Sarah placed her hand on the wall closest to her and the wall quickly decomposed and the scent became even stronger. She, then, jumped out of the hole and landed silently on the grass lawn below. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, until she saw a guy who went to her school, tanning on the ground in the middle of the open field she had just stumbled upon. His name was Josh. He was pretty attractive for a human, but Sarah didn't want him for his looks. She wanted his blood. Before she could take even one step in his general direction, Sarah had a vision.

She saw her own blood red eyes turning an icy blue-silver. Across from her stood the outline of a vampire with dazzling gold eyes and a stunning smile. Then the figure spoke, "Sarah, you know you don't want his blood, deep down you know. Believe in yourself as much as I do." Then, both the figure and the vision faded away.

When Sarah snapped out of her trance, it was too late. Sarah was out in the open field in broad daylight, and Josh had spotted her. "Sarah?" he questioned. She froze; she didn't know what to do. Then she did the only thing that came to her frazzled mind: she ran.

Sarah ran first through the allies, then atop the rooftops. It was dark now, and the sky was filled with clouds. She was closing in on the clock tower when she came to a halt in front of a glimmering patch of moonlight. She stared, transfixed, into the light. Then, her body started moving of its own accord, into the translucent, white patch. Then, she started to transform. She felt her skin rip and her bones break and rebuild themselves. Once the transformation stopped, she looked down at herself and saw that midnight black fur now covered her skin where her hand should have been. Instead of hands and feet she discovered that she now had paws and claws. Then, she realized that she was being watched. Sarah spun around only to find that no one was there. She, then, jumped of the roof and landed silently on the cobblestone ground below. She knew that she was still being watched, so she took off down the street, running at top speed. Soon, Sarah arrived in Italy. She transformed back into a vampire and turned around to face her opponent Sarah was met with blood red eyes, shaded under a dark hooded cloak.

Then, she felt nothing as her body, along with all of her senses, went completely and totally numb.


	6. Escape and Recapture

Chapter 4: Escape and Recapture

When Sarah woke up, she found herself in a dungeon-like room. Across from her stood two figures that wore black hooded cloaks. One of them was smirking at her while scanning her body with his eyes.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," hissed Sarah.

"There's no need to. You will be living here, with us, from now on," said the one with the smirk.

"That's what you think—" Sarah stated to say, than she heard his thoughts. His thoughts were so perverted that she didn't want to spend much time in his head.

Sarah flashed him a look of disgust, than watched as his face went from confusion, to realization, than embarrassment. Sarah just stared at him with a look that said: wow, you're even stupider than you look. Than she started laughing.

"Come on, Alec, let go get Aro," said the girl that was with him.

"Bye," Sarah said mockingly with an overly sarcastic, seductive wave. He stomped off while the girl stayed behind. Then, a horrible pain, almost as bad as being turned, shot through her body.

"I don't know what you did to get Alec so pissed, and I really don't care. But, if you ever do it again, I will personally kill you." With that, the girl left and Sarah's pain began to die down until it was gone completely. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Sarah struggled to get up off of the floor, but fell back down in pain.

'Don't move, I'll help you,' Sarah heard Jasper think. Jasper knocked down the cell door and bent down to Sarah's level.

"I know you're in pain, but please bare with me. At least until we get back home," said Jasper as he picked her up bridal-style. Sarah winced in pain and let out a small whimper. Jasper looked down at her, both worry and sympathy clear in his eyes.

Jasper ran back to the house with Sarah faster than he had ever run before. Once they got to the house, Jasper jumper through his bedroom window and put Sarah on his bed. Within seconds, Carlisle and another male vampire were in the room.

'Keep Jasper in here. I'll take Sarah outside. She's bleeding a lot, I don't understand how Jasper made it all the way here without draining her,' thought Carlisle to the other male. Moments later, Sarah was being picked up and carried out to the dew covered lawn.

Sarah's body began to shake violently. Her eyes flew open only to reveal blood-red slits surrounded by blackness. Carlisle laid her down on the grass. Suddenly, a black flame-like aura seeped up through the grass and engulfed Sarah. Then, Sarah started hovering higher and higher until she was floating over one hundred yards in the air. A horrific tearing sound erupted from her back and screams of pain flowed from her mouth. Then, out of her shoulder blades, emerged two blood-soaked, body-length, silver wings. She screamed louder, the sound of glass shattering in the distance was enough to bring Carlisle out of his trance long enough to see Jasper running towards Sarah's now rapidly descending body.

"Jasper look out!" yelled Carlisle as he ran to pull his 'son' out of the way. Sarah hit the ground with a sickening thud. When the cloud of smoke and debris cleared finally cleared, the family looked down into the newly formed crater to see Sarah's angelic body crumpled in a pool of blood at the bottom. Sarah, however, looked completely different. A long white robe covered her skin and a silver chain collar graced her neck. Her now long black hair had dazzling silver streaks and was spread like a fan around her body.

Jasper quickly freed himself from his 'father's' grasp and ran towards Sarah.

"Sarah, can you hear me?" questioned Jasper as he knelt down next to her body. Sarah responded by groaning, sitting up, and opening her eyes. Just like in the vision, they changed from blood red to an astonishing silver.

"Jasper?" questioned Sarah, looking around wearily. Then, without warning, Jasper picked her up in her arms and held her close.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said. Suddenly, Sarah's body went tense.

"Jasper," she whispered, "run!"

Over the top of the crater, Sarah spotted Alec and the girl that had caused her far too much pain. But now they were accompanied by three other men, all dressed in fine robes and looked like the leaders of the group. Sarah squirmed out of Jasper's grasp and stared, horror-struck, at the rapidly approaching group. She transformed, turned around, and ran into the woods. Then, Sarah felt the astonishing pain hit her again as she fell to the forest floor, screams of pain emanating from her mouth. Within seconds, the Cullen's and the other group were at her sides.

"Aro! Please restrain Jane!" shouted Carlisle to one of the three leaders.

"Jane," Aro briefly glanced at the girl. The pain started to die down a bit. Sarah tried to get up, but failed, only having enough energy to change back into her vampiric form. Jasper knelt down beside her and picked her up, bringing her over to Carlisle, all the while sending Jane death glares. If looks could kill, she would be six feet under for sure. Sarah was curled up, clinging onto Jasper's shirt, trying to get rid of the pain.

"What is your name, child?" asked Aro. Sarah did not say anything; she just buried her face further into Jasper's chest. The pain came back as Jane spoke.

"I believe Aro asked for your name," she said in a menacing tone.

"Sarah!" she screamed in pain, "my name is Sarah."

'If Jane hurt you again, I think I'll lose it. We have to get out of here now.' Thought Jasper. Sarah nodded in agreement with his silent words. As soon as Jasper turned around to run, everything went numb. The last thing she saw was Jasper falling to the ground with her in his arms.


	7. First Kiss

Chapter 5: First Kiss

Sarah woke up having no idea where she was for the second time in her short life as a hybrid vampire. She began to think that everything that had happened to her had been a dream. But when she walked over to the mirror that stood in the corner of the lavish room, she was assured that her dream was also her reality. 'That was soo not a dream,' she thought. 'I have to get out of here.' Sarah turned around and came face to face with bright, blood red eyes.

"Good evening, Sarah," said the man to which the eyes belonged. "Who are you and why am I here?" Sarah demanded. "Now, now, child, there's no need to be rash," said the man, "I am Aro. One of the leaders of the Volturi Guard." Without a second thought, Sarah responded with a curt "no." Then walked around Aro to the door.

Soon, Sarah was walking through the allies of Italy wondering what direction her home was. Just then, she caught the scent of one of the Cullens. Running in wolf-form felt so much faster than it did as a vampire, and soon Sarah found herself back in the field that she had seen Josh at. This time, alone, lying down in the middle of the dark field, was Jasper. Sarah walked out into the field and curled up about ten yards away from Jasper's still form.

At midnight, Sarah had transformed back into a vampire and was laying near a patch of moonlight that had been slowly moving towards her since she got there at eight. By 12:30, she was fully engulfed in moonlight. Then, a sharp pain spread down her spine as silver wings began to form.

If Jasper hadn't noticed her presence before, then he would definitely see her now. Sarah stood up and stretched her wings. She looked to Jasper, who was rolled over on his stomach, openly gawking at Sarah's appearance. 'I can't even put to words how she is making me feel right now. Everything about her pulls me in from her uniqueness to the way I can't feel her emotions. She's perfect in every way possible,' Jasper thought. Sarah felt a smile pull at her lips and a lump formed in her throat. She had never heard someone speak, or think for that matter, so kindly of her in her entire life, both human and hybrid. Without thinking, Sarah spread her wings and flew the short distance to Jasper. "Thank you," she said as she leant in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I just felt your emotions," Jasper said in a mix of shock and excitement. Sarah smiled up at him. Jasper responded by winding his arms around her waist and slowly bringing his lips down onto hers. Sarah snaked her hands up his toned chest, up over his strong shoulders, and came to rest at the nape of his neck, playing with the small strands of hair that lie there. The kiss was innocent enough at first, but became hot and full of passion mere seconds into it. Sarah felt sparks fly when and wherever their skin connected, and she knew that Jasper felt it too. Suddenly, they broke away and took a few unnecessary breaths.

Sarah slowly took his hand in hers, and intertwined their fingers. Then, Sarah got a mischievous look in here eyes and took off flying with Jasper in her arms.


End file.
